Give Me a Hand
by Brutal-Bugaboo
Summary: AU. Warnings inside. Ciel couldn't help but feel flustered over the promiscuous glances and smirks his uncle Sebastian threw him over the family dinner table. When everyone's off the bed Ciel finally see's his chance to get himself off but Sebastian walks in on his nephew pleasuring himself and when the boy accidentally moans Sebastian's name he asks Ciel if he needs a hand.


Hey, you guys!

Here's a one-shot filled with dry-humping and dirty man-juices.

_**Warnings: incest** (nephew and distantly-related uncle), consent **pedophilia** (16year old with 30year old), **sexual asphyxiation** (choking someone during sex)_

_Please review!_

* * *

It was probably because of his age, sixteen year old boys were bound to be pumped with testosterone. Or perhaps it was because of that boy at school - two years older than Ciel and completely his type in every sense of the word - who had actually winked at the teen earlier that day.

But maybe it was just because Ciel was watching television after ten in the evening and sneakily flipped through channels going by blatant, inspiration-less names such as 'XXX Night TV'.

It was already one in the morning, the teen had made sure to wait a couple of hours after family dinner had ended before sneaking back downstairs and settle himself in the living room to spend some quality time with his libido and the triple X channels.

He also blatantly ignored the possibility that it had been his uncle's devious glances across the table that had kick-started his arousal for the rest of the night.

Family dinners had always been a burden and a downright pain in the ass. They took place once every two months but today had been the first time uncle Sebastian had joined the family meeting.

Ciel had heard about uncle Sebastian a couple of times and he only remembered him vaguely from when he himself had been a toddler. The older male lived outside of the country and Ciel's side of the family really didn't have much contact with the man, or not that he knew of.

Ciel shook away the memories of far-too-attractive-to-be-family Sebastian and instead focused his gaze on the television screen in front of him. The volume was muted, god forbid he'd not hear someone coming downstairs and enter the living room through the door that unfortunately was placed behind the teen, making so-said boy turn his head over his shoulder every other minute.

The thought of his mother or father walking in on him watching erotica made the teen cringe… The thought of his uncle who was sleeping in the guest bedroom upstairs, walking in on him… made his heart flutter with excitement and fear.

Heterosexual pornography never really did the trick for Ciel, and nor did picture without sound, but he had felt flustered all evening and night.

Somewhere in between catching his uncle gazing at him like a hungry wolf for the fifth time and actually locking eyes with so-said male and having witnessed an actual wink and smirk, Ciel had excused himself from the table with hands subtly folded in front of his groin. The teen's original plan had been to quickly jerk himself off in the bathroom but unfortunatelyenough the spicy dishes of that evening hadn't agreed much with aunt Angelina's stomach and thus she had crudely demanded for Ciel to get out of the bathroom even before the teen had been able to stick a hand down his pants.

Ciel huffed at the memories, his erection straining against his white briefs a bit more insistently as he recalled the promiscuous wolfish grins of his uncle.

The teen leaned back in the comfortable sofa, letting his slim legs fall open before his right hand came to rest on his thigh. His fingertips brushed teasingly against his naked skin, a layer of tiny invisible hairs softening the feel.

The young male couldn't help but snarl at the television screen, not a fan of the faces the blonde was making at the camera. Even as a male himself he could see the acting aspect of it all and it was no wonder why he preferred amateur pornography - something rare to watch when your only access to the internet was on the computer in your dad's office -.

His left hand crawled underneath the oversized shirt he had chosen to wear that night and then circled one of the perked nubs on his chest.

It took another three minutes of scowling and fondling his -by now- flaccid cock before Ciel huffed and turned off the television. The erotica was doing more bad than it was doing good to his libido and instead he decided to shamelessly fantasize about the kid at school today.

With a lingering smile Ciel closed his eyes, leaning back more comfortably in the sofa and starting to knead and stroke his arousal through the cotton fabric of his briefs.

He'd been having a teenage crush on the kid for about a year now and today had been the first time the guy had so much as acknowledged Ciel's existence and with that had given him hope that something could grow between them… It was unlikely though, what with the guy being one of the more popular kids at school and Ciel was just a shy, short and scrawny brat no one even knew.

But Ciel's lively imagination did the trick and a soft moan fell from his lips as he imagined the older teen slamming him against one of the school's lockers before kissing him deeply, with a lot of tongue. Truth be told Ciel had only so much knowledge about kissing as his only kiss ever had been shared with a girl named Lizzie a couple of years ago in his backyard underneath the pick-nick table… it had been awkward to say the least and had not awakened the fire Ciel had read about so many times.

Nonetheless the teenager fantasized further, knowledge full thanks to pornography but experience lacking completely, his hand rubbing more firmly over his erection which by now had grown to full capacity.

Long fingers dragged over the underside of his cock, from base to tip before teasing the head with the pads of his fingers. His hand paused though when in his mind Ciel's teenage crush suddenly swapped places with uncle Sebastian and before he even realized it he was fantasizing about kissing the man's soft-looking lips, rubbing his groin on the man's thigh which he had kneed in between his'.

Ciel wasn't too sure if he should stop touching himself. Surely he shouldn't be fantasizing about his thirty-year-old uncle… even with the obvious winks and smirks he had thrown at him. He had a teasing personality, Ciel had watched him flirt shamelessly with every female family member who wasn't related too closely to him. He was just 'that kind of person' to whom flirting and charming came naturally rather than planned. Surely he didn't mean harm with it.

Ciel tried to get his mind back out of the gutter, to focus on the blond hair of his crush, his full lips and blue eyes… But after Sebastian had once again shoved himself into his fantasy for the fourth time, Ciel blinked open his eyes and paused.

His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he looked down on himself. A wet patch on his briefs almost created a see-through effect on the white fabric and the pink of the tip of his cock shone through the moist area.

He thumbed the head and a shudder rushed through his body… It was very obvious that the infiltrated fantasies of his uncle had made him more wet and more hard than he had ever been before, even when he had watched the best porn of his life a couple of months ago.

"Fine." He muttered underneath his breath before leaning his head on the backrest of the sofa, face tilted towards the ceiling, and his hand now firmly started to knead and rub the bulge in his underwear.

Thoughts of Sebastian roamed freely in his mind, making the teenager moan softly, his left hand crawling back up to pinch his nipples.

Ciel's eyes fluttered shut as he felt the knot of arousal grow more tight in the pit of his stomach, a hot wave washed through his body as his fantasy grew more clear and his hand kneaded more firmly.

"Yeah." The boy whispered, his hips circling as the imaginary Sebastian's hands roamed over Ciel's narrow waist and scrawny chest, finger-pads brushing over nipples.

After a couple of minutes of teasing himself through his underwear, Ciel could feel his T-shirt starting to cling to his shoulder blades, skin grown sweaty with excitement and friction against the back of the couch.

"Fuck." He panted lightly, another wave of heat and cold sweat washing over him and he fumbled a bit to get his hand into the tight underwear, raising his hips from the seat before plumping back down.

His long fingers wrapped around the shaft of his arousal, the skin velvety to the touch and he started to jerk slow and tight. Ciel's other hand stroked over his chest, teasing nipples and caressing bones and when he imagined both of his hands to belong to his uncle he couldn't help but gasp, hips stuttering.

"Yeah, like that…" He mewled, vaguely remembering to keep his voice in a whisper though arousal was starting to blind him.

His back arched sharply when he stroked up, his thumb swapping over the tip and collecting the generously large bead of pre-cum, his other hand making sure to pinch his nipple a tad too harsh.

Ciel started to jerk faster, keeping his grip tight, hips circling into his hand and it didn't take long before his jaw dropped slightly and he started to pant.

His underwear was constricting, his shirt was constricting, the couch's fabric was too soft and thick, the layer of sweat on his body did absolutely nothing to cool him off but Ciel couldn't care less. His arousal so close, so darn close he could taste it and he just wanted release.

Sebastian had teased him all evening. He'd been thinking about the man all evening. Heck, Ciel had been having a hard-on pretty much all evening and it wouldn't take long for him to explode even if he hadn't been a teenager.

"Oh god, Sebastian." He groaned, sinking the top-row of his teeth into his bottom-lip, hips once against stuttering and the fingers around his nipple twisting almost painfully.

"Yes?" Ciel's heart skipped several beats and the boy barely managed to hold back a yelp as his eyes flew open and his hand pulled out of his underwear and from beneath his shirt with lightning speed.

His eyes met the sight of a very real Sebastian towering over him, legs spread and hands folded behind his back as his tall figure was bent forward slightly to loom over the teenager.

Ciel tried to say something, anything, but could only stutter and gape. He tried desperately to read the man's face, trying to find out what Sebastian thought of having found his sixteen-year-old nephew masturbating in the living room, moaning his name.

His face wasn't expressionless but nonetheless it was unreadable. His eyes were dark in the dimly lit room and his jaws were clenched. Ciel wasn't too sure but he thought he could see the man's nostrils flare with every exhale and the right corner of his mouth seemed to quirk upwards with amusement… or maybe a tick of rage.

So the teenager waited, trying to steady his breath and ignoring the fact that his hard-on had not at all given up the fight towards climax.

The silence was heavy, the atmosphere so thick and present that it could be cut with a knife and the boy wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole… But instead he just took deep breaths, calming his heartbeat, his eyes wide and locked to his uncle's.

"Need a hand?" His voice was smooth but cunning and it felt loud in the atmosphere, ringing in the boy's ears and traveling down straight to his dick which twitched happily at the promise. His body had made up its mind before Ciel could and Sebastian knew so as well.

The older man bent farther, placing a hand next to Ciel's face on the backrest and the boy couldn't help but crane his neck in order to keep his eyes on the man's.

Sebastian's orbs shifted from Ciel's eyes to his lips and back up, his right hand gently cupping the teen's chin.

"Well?" His eyebrow quirked and there was definitely a smirk playing around those lips this time. Ciel swallowed nervously, his arousal having sucked all the blood from his brain and he had a hard time remembering what the question had been.

"W-what?" He squawked, body tensing, his fingers grabbing a firm hold of the old-fashioned cushions of the sofa he sat on.

"Want some help with your-" Ciel's stomach fluttered as the man paused to look down at the boy's crotch before he continued.

"- little problem down there?" Sebastian's thumb stroked roughly over the teen's chin, causing the latter to shudder because of the roughness of it all. Sebastian was all man, large hands with rough skin and a scent that could only remind the teen of dominance and confidence.

"It's not little." Ciel spoke before he even realized and he cringed at the dumb comment. Sebastian seemed amused enough though because he chuckled, his eyes softening with wrinkles around the corners.

"Big boy then?" He muttered, but Ciel couldn't have come up with an answer even if he had wanted to because the man chose that moment to lean forward, orbs lowering to the teen's lips and then they were kissing.

It was a gentle press of lips against lips, although the hold Sebastian had on Ciel's chin was firm enough to let him know he couldn't escape with pulling back but neither could deepen the kiss. It was that sign of dominance that made the teenager moan pitifully, his eyes fluttering close at the first touch of their lips, his body sinking into it.

Sebastian's tongue was hot, soft and very moist when it started to gently stroke against the seam of Ciel's closed lips, urging the boy to open up. Ciel was happy to oblige and with a sigh, which contradicted with his pounding heart and sweaty palms, he opened his mouth slightly.

The older man deepened the kiss, his fingers tightening the grip on the teen's jaw while his tongue entered Ciel's mouth. The muscle started to explore the hot cavern, gently at first, before he could feel the boy quivering underneath him.

"Seb-" Ciel tried to say the man's name, not sure if to confirm this was real or to urge him to touch him more, but Sebastian seemed to understand before he himself did because he deepened the kiss with hunger and haste.

Ciel mewled at the new sensation of a desperate tongue lapping his' and teeth clashing as the boy mimicked the man's movements with so much ease that it was hard to believe he had kissed only one time before that night.

The knot in Ciel's stomach grew only more tightly, the heath overwhelming him and his erection felt as if it was going to explode at the slightest touch. He groaned almost gutturally and had to crane his neck awkwardly because Sebastian pushed further, his fingers releasing the kid's chin only to cradle his pale throat, squeezing.

Ciel gasped at the sensation of being choked gently, albeit the pressure became more firm with each passing second and before he knew it he was out of breath, wheezing into the man's mouth which was still devouring his'.

"Do you like that, Ciel?" Sebastian's voice was hoarse as he muttered the words against the boy's lips, giving one last squeeze before releasing his throat. Ciel felt whoozy by the lack of air and could honestly not remember a time he had been this turned on. Nor would he ever have guessed that being choked would be such a thrill.

Ciel opened his eyes, meeting a pair of hazed ones as they panted into each other's mouths.

"Y-yeah." The teenager rasped in response, a shiver rolling down his spine as the fire of arousal was eating him up from the inside.

"Say it, Ciel. Say you like it. Say you like my hand squeezing your throat." Ciel had always been a sucker for dirty talk in his pornography, and the real deal wasn't any different.

"I like it. I like your hand around my throat, uncle Sebastian." The 'uncle' part seemed to make the man suck in his breath, eyelids growing a bit more heavy as he seemed to suppress a shudder.

"Yeah, that's right." He growled, pulling away from the boy before sitting down on the sofa next to Ciel. He patted on his lap, eyeing the teenager next to him.

"Come sit on my lap, Ciel." The teen held back a groan at the promise of those words. His arousal fogged his mind but somewhere he was absolutely shocked he was participating in sexual actions with his flirtatious uncle. Sure, the man was a distant family-member, not of their bloodline… But still it all felt taboo, not to mention the age difference, and Ciel knew that the 'not okay' part of it all was what turned him on this much.

Ciel crawled over to the much taller man and allowed the latter to guide him in position with hands on his narrow hips. The teenager ended up being seated right on top of the very obvious and rock-hard bulge in the man's pants, his scrawny back pressed tightly against the man's hot chest.

Sebastian pulled Ciel's shirt off and the boy shivered when cool air hit his sweaty skin, even though he was burning up on the inside.

"Now…" Sebastian mumbled into the teen's ear, it took all Ciel's self-control to not just come at the sound of the man's voice, not the mention his hot breath fanning out over the shell of his ear and his cheek.

The man planted both hands on each of Ciel's milky-white thighs. The largeness of his hands and the contrast of slightly darker and veined skin on top of smooth white flesh sent a jolt of sparks through the teenager's body.

"Make yourself comfortable." Sebastian spoke, rough fingers stroking over the boy's spread legs and the boy leaned back a bit more, his whole upper body resting against the man's broad chest. The back of his head fit perfectly in the curve of Sebastian's shoulder and he took the opportunity to sniff the man's scent more deeply.

"Good boy." He whispered, his voice tight and sounding strained, making Ciel smile absently at the thought of being able to arouse the man to a point where he found it difficult to find his voice… Not to mention the obvious erection poking in Ciel's ass being proof enough of the teenager's capabilities of turning his uncle on.

The older male dragged his right hand up over the boy's thigh in an agonizingly slow pace which made Ciel grind his teeth with impatience. Long fingers dragged over his clothed hipbone, up to his waist and the curve of his ribcage.

When Sebastian suddenly pinched Ciel's nipple, catching him in surprise at the sudden movement, the boy gasped, swallowed a groan and rolled his hips down on the bulge beneath him. He was proud to notice the man stirring before rocking his hips up to meet the movement of Ciel's ass.

"So eager." Sebastian mumbled more to himself than to the teen on his lap. In response, Ciel brought up an arm and cradled it behind the man's neck, desperately grabbing a hold of his raven-black hair to have some leverage as to rock his hips back and forth. Sebastian groaned happily, one hand squeezing the boy's thigh more tightly as the other brushed up over a nipple before fingers cradled once again around the teen's throat.

"God…" Ciel whispered, eyes shut as he tilted his head back, enjoying the feeling of the large hand on his throat, choking ever so slightly. His hips kept moving, more rapidly and stuttering for only a second when Sebastian's free hand palmed the boy's erect cock through the moist underwear.

"You're not going to last long, hm?" Ciel thought he could hear a smile in the man's voice but he was too high in the blissful aroused state to be certain or to actually care about it. Instead of answering he moved his hips quicker, ass grinding down on Sebastian's clothed erection. His other hand rested itself on the man's wrist, not at all to stop him from choking him but again for more leverage.

Sebastian continued matching his movements with rolling his hips up whenever Ciel pressed his ass down and his hand knead the teenager's erection so hard through the white fabric that it was bound to hurt to some degree.

Ciel didn't feel pain though, only pleasure seemed to infiltrate his senses. His mind was floating, his breathing shallow, only just enough to not pass out and he could feel the coil of arousal heat up rapidly.

"You going to cum?" Sebastian whispered, fingers tightening around Ciel's throat before he loosened the grip completely to allow the boy to come a bit down from the high. Of course the man knew the answer, what with the stuttering and lack of rhythm in Ciel's rocking hips, not to mention his dick resuming to swell and grow more hard with each passing second.

Ciel could only nod, biting his lip and frowning in concentration as Sebastian stopped moving his hand and thus the boy had to rock his hips in the man's palm to search release for himself.

"You want to cum?" Sebastian asked, a teasing smirk on his lips though the edges were tight with his own arousal. He tilted the boy's head backwards even more, craning his whole body in the process and he groaned at the sight of the scrawny young body stretched out to reveal contouring shadows on bumps of bones and muscle all underneath a milky white skin.

"Y-yes." Ciel mewled, his hips moving erratically against the man's loose palm.

"Yeah?" Sebastian repeated, his eyes sucking in the teen's face. His brows were furrowed, mouth agape except for when he occasionally would bite his full bottom-lip before he'd resume panting heavily. His slate-grey hair stuck to his forehead and Sebastian quickly swiped it away before grabbing his throat once again, grip loose.

"Tell me you want to cum." Sebastian groaned the words, squeezing Ciel's neck hard and simultaneously palming the boy's erection with determination. He leaned in towards the teenager's throat, wanting to bite and lap but not wanting to remove his hand either, so he optioned to sink his teeth lower into the muscly part where shoulder meets neck.

Ciel yelped at the sharp pain before he whimpered.

"I-I want to cum." He nearly sobbed and Sebastian moaned as he rubbed his own erection harshly against the boy's ass. He himself was close to coming and he thanked heavens for the thinness of his pant's fabric.

"Me first, little boy. Yeah?" Sebastian watched as Ciel nodded, his face looking desperate and for the first time his blue eyes opened, glancing sideways towards the older man. It sent a jolt of pleasure straight to the man's cock.

Ciel panted heavily, pressing his ass down into the man's lap and grinding hard. Sebastian removed his hand from the boy's cock, instead grabbing his hip and squeezing hard. In response Ciel dug fingernails into the back of Sebastian's neck, but the man didn't mind because all he felt was Ciel's small, tight ass dry-humping the living hell out of his clothed arousal.

Sebastian felt he was near, so near he could feel his toes curl and the hairs on his head prickle with building delight. So he placed his hand back on the boy's clothed groin and palmed it hard, kneading and reveling in the shocked moans of the teenager.

"Beg me, Ciel. Beg me to cum." He groaned.

"Please… Please let me-"

The taller male looked at his nephew and when their eyes met, when he saw that beautiful young face contorted in pleasure and desperation to please and release, his orgasm hit him like a train.

He cursed the boy's name as he came, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, fingers cradling the kid's neck a bit too tight as the wave of white pleasure washed over him, pounding him into the wall of absolute ecstasy.

The hand around the kid's neck squeezed so hard it took all of Ciel's breath away, but simultaneously the hand on his groin rubbed just the right way and the boy came only seconds after his uncle.

With no oxygen in his system it felt as if all sensation was completely focused in the core of his pelvis, his mind completely hazed and empty, a cotton feel in his mouth, pleasure then coiling in his groin and spurting out in thick white strands ruining his underwear.

He couldn't gasp for breath to ease down the orgasm, he could only give in and allow his body to shudder to a maximum release of built-up pleasure.

Sebastian came down from his high more quick than the kid and he loosened the grip on the boy's throat, grimacing at the already forming bruises.

He felt sweaty and sticky, especially in his pants, but seeing the teenager lying on his lap half passed out and looking like he just had the ride of his life made everything worth it.

Ciel coughed softly, but stayed in the man's lap, head still resting on the man's shoulder, his arms lying limply beside him. He panted, his chest heaving and Sebastian sucked in the sight of the teen's beautiful body before he cradled it closely against his own.

"Such a good boy." He murmured into the teen's slate-grey hair, stroking a hand over it as they now sat chest to chest.

Ciel could only smile groggily, too spent to utter a word, so instead he optioned to nuzzle into the man's throat, folding fingers into his shirt.

It took them another fifteen minutes to actually get up and disappear into their own rooms, saying a giddy goodbye in the hallway, knowing this had been a one -time thing because tomorrow Sebastian would leave the country again and probably disappear for another ten years before coming back over for family dinner.

And Ciel wasn't sad about that at all. He was grateful for the experience and Sebastian was a great guy and all that… But he couldn't wait to seduce his teenage crush, Bard, with all the things he'd learned that night and start an impulsive teenage love-affair as a boy his age should.

* * *

PLEASE review and thanks for reading!


End file.
